


Drunken' Engineer

by Karria



Series: Shield of Tomorrow [4]
Category: Shield of Tomorrow (Web Series), Shield of Tomorrow (Webseries)
Genre: F/M, it becomes obsolete in 3...2...1..., literally self indulgent fluff, we're ignoring logic and side to side transport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: Fluff!





	Drunken' Engineer

What do you do when a girl just falls asleep on your shoulder in a bar?

Xadas pondered about it for a bit when Mala snored lightly on his shoulder.  It wasn’t every day this happened, after all. He supposed he could let her sleep; but wouldn’t she be mad when she wakes up? Mala didn’t seem to him like the person who would but who knows. He could always carry her to the stations medbay or to Sally Ride, but then again, she could wake up while he is in the process of getting her there, which would be problematic.

He looked around a bit. At this time, there weren’t much people here; it was not particularly surprising.

Mala stirred a bit, and Xadas froze. He wasn’t sure why he felt like he shouldn’t wake her up (maybe because he was looking so peaceful?), but he tried his best to stay still, and she calmed down after a few seconds, mumbling something that either wasn’t in any particular language, or the universal translator just didn’t pick up.

Right.

This was the moment he wished he had his communicator still with him.

_Oh._

Mala had her communicator right on her uniform. He could just call doctor Sh’shirros and ask her what to do.  He raised the hand Mala wasn’t currently sleeping on, and tapped her communicator gently.

“Lind Xadas to doctor Sh’shirros?” He tried.

There was a few seconds of silence and he thought maybe he didn’t tap it properly, but before he reached out to do it again, a familiar voice of an Andorian doctor rang out from the communicator.

“Sh’shirros here.”

“I have Mala here, she’s sleeping, uh, should I, should I bring her to the Sally Ride?” That have certainly not sounded weird at all, right?

Another couple seconds of silence followed, before the doctor spoke again.

“Just stay right where you are, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Xadas looked at Mala again. She was soundly sleeping, occasionally mumbling something or stirring a bit. He gently swiped a stray lock of her hair from her face, and she sighed.

He couldn’t help but smile, really.

Suddenly he heard something from her that sounded like his name and his heart unexpectedly skipped a beat. His feelings were very confusing right now.

Doctor Throlo entered the bar just a few seconds later (she was very fast, he registered, but decided to not say anything), with a medical tricorder in her hand.

She greeted him with a smile, as always ands started scanning Mala. The tricorder beeped slightly as the scan was done, and doctor Throlo started reading the results.

“Did she tell you what she drunk?” She asked.

“Only that it was champagne? Why, is something wrong?” Xadas asked, now slightly worried.

“No, not at all, just unusual. It usually takes a bit more time to get the alcohol into the system… Can I ask you for your help? We need to take her to the sickbay so she can sleep it off.”

“Right, of course…” He tried to turn a bit to put himself in a position in which he could actually pick her up.  He tried to stand up, holding her and almost lost balance for a second. He quietly followed doctor Sh’shirros, holding sleeping Mala safely in his arms. They have gathered a few looks from Klingons and personnel in the starbase, but the Sally Ride wasn’t too far.

They got to the sickbay; luckily most of the Sally Ride crew was on the shore leave. Xadas remembered how the small ships work- everybody knew everything about everyone, and it had it’s good and bad sites.

“Set her over there,” doctor showed him one of the medbeds, and he gently put Mala down. M’Tazi was also there, apparently still reading through some reports; he greeted them when they walked in.  The doctor moved to talk to him, and when he intended to do the same, to ask if they needed help and if everything will be fine with Mala, suddenly something caught his hand.

He turned his head. Mala was half awake, and holding his hand. She wasn’t even trying to get up, just simply reached out. Xadas could see she was going to fall asleep again in a moment- probably setting her down awoken her.

“Dun’ leave yet?” She mumbled and squeezed his hand lightly.

Really, how could he say no to this?

“It’s ok, I’m not going anywhere yet,” he said softly, sitting on a chair beside the bed.

“Miss’d you.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I am going to stay here until you wake up, alright?”

“Promise?”

Xadas laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I promise.  You can sleep.”

Mala slowly closed her eyes again.  He watched as she fell back asleep, and then turned to the direction of doctor Sh’shirros not letting go of Mala’s hand.

“Doctor? Would it be a problem if I stayed around for a while?”

Throlo looked at him, interrupting her conversation with M’Tazi for a moment.

“Oh, not at all, you are always welcome here, Lind,” she smiled.

He turned back to Mala. He hoped that she would feel better after a few hours of sleep.

 


End file.
